New Friends Come to Play
by Xx-freedom-wish-xX
Summary: Damon and Stefan decide it's time to call back up to help protect Elena but their friends hold a deadly secret. Damon/? Stefan/Elena
1. Chapter 1: New Old Friends Part 1

Hey everybody who bothered to read this! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too criticize-y. Here's Damon with the copy right stuff.

Me: Damon? Damon? DAMON SALVATORE GET YOUR ASS HERE!

Damon: WHAT?

Me: Your said you would do the disclaimer stuff for this chapter!

Damon: I thought you said _Stefan _was gonna do this!

Me: No! You promised. SO STOP WHINING AND SAY THE DAMN SENTENCE!

Damon: Fine. All rights go to L.J. Smith and all the geniuses who decided to make the books a show. Not Xx-freedom-wish-xX.

Me: Thank you!

Damon: Says something about me being really bossy…

Me: Anyways, here's chapter one!

Chapter 1: New Old Friends

Continues from the end of "The Sacrifice"

Nathalia POV (New character I made up)

"Why hello," I greeted, followed by a glare that brings the phrase "If looks could kill to mind".

Katerina turned around, her eyes widened, "Who are you?" I could smell her fear.

"Oh dear Katerina, how could you have forgotten me already? I mean, it's been five hundred years but is vampires have great memories," I smile as she swallows.

"I'm not Katherine," she replies. I'm sure it was suppose to come out strong but it was barely a whisper.

"Oh? Well we should get to know each other," I said sweetly. This time as I smiled, I let my fangs out. I was about to pounce when a voice stopped me.

"Nathalia!" a voice screamed. I looked up to see my twin sister Lunamaria. "Now is that Katerina? Yes? Good. I was getting thirsty."

Once again as we were about to pounce, I stopped. I think I heard foot steps coming our way. Apparently Luna did too. we both sighed in frustration. Seriously, what the hell? What's with all these interruptions? I swear someone's trying to make me _really _irritated. Irritating, just like Damon. My Damon. Or at least he was until that bitch Katerina took up every fucking minuet of his life. I still can't believe my best friend (well one of them at least) fell for her innocent act. And now he's cursed to live by the moon, shrink away from the sun. Though I don't think he minds that much. But Stefan does. Stefan. Sweet innocent Stefan. She really was the biggest bitch of them all.

I was deep in thought when a voice broke in . " Nat? Luna? Is that you?" I recognized that voice anywhere.

"Damon!" all three of us squeaked. Well, Lunamaria's and mine of excitement , Katerina's of relief.

"Damon! How nice of you to join us! We were just about to have a midnight snack," I said as I smiled sweetly, exposing my fangs. Lunamaria copied my movement.

"WHAT?" he all but screamed. I was genuinely shocked, Damon was never like this. He kept ranting on, "You do not ever drink from Elena. Got that?"

"Elena? This isn't Katerina?" I was confused as Damon is horny.

"My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm a Petrova doppelganger," Elena? (still confused) said.

"So you're not Katerina?" I asked just to confirm. She just nodded. Huh. You learn something new each day.

"Good. I'm sure Nathalia was about ready to murder Damon and Stefan for asking us to come here," Lunamaria finally spoke up.

The girl, Elena still looked frightened. I was about to tell her I was no threat when another voice interrupted. (Seriously, again? I need a drink. Don't care if it's blood or alcohol but I need a drink.) "Nat, Luna! You're here!" I turned around to see extremely happy Stefan. Like if Lunamaria and I just made his fucking year. He looked at Elena's face and his smile was replaced with a frown. We stood there is awkward 2 minuets before Lunamaria broke it saying, "I think we'd better sit down and explain."

So you like it? That was just part 1. If you want part 2 I want at least 5 reviews. I know Imma bitch, I already have part 2 written too hehe. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2: New Old Friends Pt 2

**Hey guys! Miayko here, I know I said I would update when I got five reviews but nobody seems to and I have so much written I don't wanna use up my entire notebook for this story. Plus, since I started with Nat's POV you don't really understand what's going on. Before we start I wanna apologize for my lack of updating. I have a severe case of I-have-everything-written-but-I'm-too-lazy-to-type-it-out so apologize in advance. Oh and I changed it, it starts at the end of "The Sacrifice" but then it just goes through the episodes pretty quickly. Mostly cause I kinda just started watching... But I read the books so were all good. So that's it. Kay here's Stefan with the copyright stuff.**

**Stefan: All rights go to L.J. Smith and person(s) who made the books into a show.**

**Me: God Steffy, you know I love ya and all but you legit need to take that stick out of your ass**

**Stefan: Alright, I'll just tell Damon that...**

**Me: NOOOO! He's a stuck up arrogant jerk that's more conceited then me! ME!**

**Damon: Glad to know you care so much bout me Mai...**

**Me: Uhg! Ya know what, SCREW YOU BOTH! IM GONNA START MY STORY NOW AND I MIGHT JUST KILL YOU OUTTA IT!**

**Damon: O.o**

**Stefan: O.o**

**Me: THATS WHAT I THOUGHT! Now on to the story.**

u.u

Elena's POV

I was walking to the kitchen when a voice stopped me, "Why hello there," the voice said sweetly.

I turned around. My eyes widened as I stared into a pair of icy blue eyes. She was angelic. Really there were no other words to describe her. Her big, bright eyes were the prettiest shade of blue, with flecks of violet I've ever seen. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were dark, like her hair. Her nose was petite but noticeable and her rosy high cheek bones were perfectly sculpted. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown with hot pink streaks. She wore it down so you could easily see her shiny bouncy curls. They kind of reminded me of Katherine's but these were bigger. She also had side bangs that covered the top of her left eye. She had nice curves **(AN: I didn't really know how to write "Big ass boobs" in Elena so I just went with that xD)** and was wearing a black lacey tube top that showed them off perfectly. Over the corset she was wearing a white studded leather jacket (she's practically a female Damon) with a zipper that goes down diagonally. Her white short shorts matched her jacket she managed not to show much of her legs because of her boots. They were thigh high black Stilettos with 4 and a half inch heels. And to top it all off, there was a buckle over the ankle. **(AN: I'll put the outfits on my profile if I can find them. I just kinda came up with the clothes)**

Snapping out of my trance I came back to reality. She looks all sugar and cupcakes on the outside but there was a 100% chance she was deadly. Fear washed over me like a giant wave. "Who are you?

"Dear Katerina, how could you have forgotten me already? I mean, yes it's been 5 hundred years but us vampires have great memories. She smiles sweetly but it just scares me even more. Then it hits me, she thinks I'm Katherine and something tells me Katherine's not a bestie.

I swallow and try to reply, "I'm not Katherine." It was supposed to come out strong but it was really a whisper.

"Oh well then we should get to know each other," she said sweetly while sprouting her fangs.

All I could think was "I'm dead. She's gonna kill me." Until a voice identical her hers came in.

"NATHALIA!" the voice screamed.

I turned to see a girl, she looked just like the first one, Nathalia but her clothes were inverted. Black jacket and shorts and a white corset with white boots. Her hair was the same too, except her streaks were bright sky blue. She spoke again, "Now is that Katerina? Yes? Good. I was getting thirsty."

I was sure I really was dead this time until Damon interrupted us. I was so grateful I think I may have kissed Damon if he hadn't started talking. "Nat? Rose?"

"Damon!" we all squeaked. Of course mine was of relief. Theirs was of...excitement?

I was almost calm when the first girl, Nathalia spoke again, "Damon how nice of you to join us! We were just about to have a midnight snack." They smiled exposing their fangs.

The second they do Damon went berserk. "WHAT?" he practically screamed. I was shocked and by the look on their faces so were the two girls. Damon the one who's always calm. Damon who's always has a plan for anything. Damon who didn't freak when Klaus started attacking is freaking now. Oh god. The world is ending. Again. Damon's rant went on and on. I had zoned out so I only heard the last few sentences, "Childish, stuck up, brats. Remind me why we called you here? You know what don't answer that. Just don't drink from Elena. Got that? I don't give a damn about anyone else but her."

Wait, hold on. Damon called them here? I didn't understand. Damon would only call someone for help if he was desperate. And I'm the only one in trouble right now. Nathalia looked confused, her twin mirrored her face, Damon looked pissed and I just couldn't wrap my head around what was happening.

Nathalia's voice interrupted my inner rant," Elena? This isn't Katerina?" She said the last part herself but it seemed like she was saying it to herself, trying to understand.

I cleared my throat and managed to get out a somewhat normal," I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena, a Petrova doppelganger."

"So you're not Katerina?" Nathalia's twin replied. "Good. I'm sure Nat here was just about to murder Stefan and Damon for asking us to come here." Hearing the confident in her voice when she said murder made me even more scared.

She looked like she was about to say something else when Stefan's voice came in and interrupted us," Nat! Luna! You're here!" Stefan smiled his 10 000 kilowatt **(AN: is that even a word? )** smile but it turned into a frown when he saw the looks on our faces. We stood in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever until the 2nd girl, Luna spoke," I think we'd better sit down and explain."

u.u

**So that's it! YAY! *Puts arms in the air and jumps all cheerleader like but you know, not slutty* I'm finally finished :D I had this written but I didn't want to type it out. I feel like totes lazy but whatever. Last time I said I wanted at least five reviews but I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm tired of waiting so I'll just update. I have like way more to type but most of its written. I just hope people like this. If you like this, tell your friends. :D**

**STAY SUNNY... OR ELSE. :D **

**PS: I'm thinking of deleting this but I'm still contemplating. Would y'all do me a favour and review and tell me if I should continue? Or should I just delete and try again with a different one? **

**Thanks! :)**

**Mai**


End file.
